Little Monsters (website)/Posts/2014/September
#MonsterArt September Winnerhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5404aa6e7978f0887f8b4a4c Cheers to Australia you were perfection! On my way to the airport. Were laughing about all the fun amazing memories from our trip. #monster4lifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540415fa652863ee148b4569 Sweet Home Alabama. Were back Americans.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5404ea45347333e81f8b4569 Just one more plane ride till I'm united w my baby girl Asia. I think we just locked in on hour 24 of traveling back from Australia.https://littlemonsters.com/post/540526e188cb9871788b4569 Asia surprised me at the airport! Happy Times. And Chicago Monsters I was so happy to see you and you were so cool welcoming me home! #Monster4Life #AsiaGramhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/54057fc01fc1e627568b4569 Ears are back she was mad at mommy for leaving but it's ok I gave her a pink couch and she forgave me ��������https://littlemonsters.com/post/5405ce1d3473337f0e8b4569 She's so happy she fell asleep in all her Japanese Toys and new princess collar! She just needs a Tiara and she'll be sethttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540609cb88cb98f64f8b4569 ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/54067782347333d44f8b4569 Oh what a Beautiful Morninghttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540713bb1fc1e6ac748b4569 #Chicago #3Hunnahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5407999288cb98c3758b456a A first look at Tony and Me Singing our new album #cheektocheek for our PBS music special airing soon! ALBUM OUT SEPT23https://littlemonsters.com/post/54086f121fc1e6f81a8b4569 Take your GF to work day! #firebabehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5408a69d88cb98641b8b456a "Nature Boy" will be released SEPT 16th Worldwide, Tony and I's 3rd studio recording off our Jazz Album 'Cheek To Cheek.' Single Artwork: Steven Kleinhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5408ad9e1fc1e6f60e8b4569 Being a housewife is exhausting ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5408d422347333c7308b4569 He's singing I Got Friends in Low Places. At the Garth Brooks show with my country boy. So much fun were screamin!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5409e0bb88cb98df3e8b4569 Off to my FashionWeek Party! What an honor tonight is to be singing jazz for all the babies tonight!https://littlemonsters.com/post/540926e83473333b128b4569 Little moo moo bucket were wearing matching sweaters!https://littlemonsters.com/post/540a01e988cb98ac438b4569 We didn't have a lot of time to take pictures I was very busy, but we had a marvelous time tonight at the Harper's party and I immensely enjoyed singing jazz for the crowd. Night night Monsters.https://littlemonsters.com/post/540ac8863473334c7c8b4569 Here's a photo of me during the performance, in my own little world singing songs that have reverberated off the wall of the Plaza for decadeshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540ac9883473337c0e8b4569 Stephen, Me, and Carine. Carine and I both wearing young French designer Alexandre Vaultier. Beautiful fits on women; a baby Mugler.https://littlemonsters.com/post/540affc31fc1e620558b4569 Me and Brooke, she has been a tremendous influence since I can remember. Exotic, with those bushy brows and curves, she made me feel confident because she was always natural and effortless! We had a lovely chat in the Elevatorhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540b010e347333ca428b4569 Me and my girls, I was so happy to see them since tour they are family!https://littlemonsters.com/post/540b017988cb9822278b4569 Matching Sweaters! ���� I don't know why this picture makes me laugh so hard look at herhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540b46f16528637a758b4569 #cheektocheek OUT SEPT 23 #tonygagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540c823d347333397d8b456a #nyfw #NataliGermanottaAtelierhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540c7a4a1fc1e690748b4569 Check out that killer ride #monster4lifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540cdd413473338c4f8b4569 On my way to Dubai! Xxxhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540cedcb347333d94a8b4569 Flight #2 to Dubai. Traveling with my trusty aaa DONATELLA pillow, she keeps me safe and sound ! Xx night monstershttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540d23ed4ba15cf45a8b4568 Heathrow baby, on to the next flight Geoffrey Beene Vintage on the plane and some panther earrings �� meow I can't wait to see my fans in Dubai one more flight!https://littlemonsters.com/post/540d81051fc1e637048b4569 15 days till #cheektocheek I'm so excited I miss singing with Tony so much he was brilliant on Itunes festival. A natural effortless talent, contagious and passionate.https://littlemonsters.com/post/540d9eb665286302038b4569 Just landed on Heathrow Airport London, on to 7 hr flight number 2, so excited for Dubai!https://littlemonsters.com/post/540d803c4ba15c1b1c8b4567 15 days till I like to kick it I'm the galley by the booze! ������https://littlemonsters.com/post/540d9c45d429f8162b8b456a 15 days till Vintage Panther earrings �� paws up monsters! I love you so much! How is everyone today?https://littlemonsters.com/post/540d81fa23ddab220a8b4567 And now it's sleepy time, I'm meeting Asia in Dubai but I miss her so I dressed like a jazzy ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/540d9d4e72272daa258b4567 My fans were so sweet at the airport I was so choked up! I have been dreaming of coming to the Middle East and finally #dreamscometruehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540e147088cb9849258b4569 Lady Dubai in my absolutely exquisite hotel. What a privilege to be here. They have been so gracious and kind to me. #DubaiMonster4Lifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540e1c793473331a2b8b456a I had chills the whole time we were with the fans. I can't tell you how much it means to be welcome to the Middle East. I hope during this trip I can show my true self, with a message of acceptance, tolerance, a respect for individuals of all cultures.https://littlemonsters.com/post/540e242888cb9889268b4569 I love a night swim, so quiet, put on some jazz and just soakhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540e323588cb9893098b4569 #bodyrevolution Proud at any size, because the inside is what really counts. Plus, it's all how you pose! Just ask the supermodels!https://littlemonsters.com/post/540e3755652863593a8b4569 A night to remember. #garthhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/540e4451652863421a8b456a The bedroom is just, wow am I a lucky girl!https://littlemonsters.com/post/540e4d03652863414f8b4569 ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/540e4d2188cb986e418b4569 Look who I found after the gym!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5411ac383473334a5a8b4569 I threw a bday bash for my dancer and bestie of 6 years Ian On the right! Asi-love on the left. Beach party with elegant BBQ and flowers for days!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5411ac93652863e4558b4569 He was so surprised!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5411acd91fc1e6b6148b4569 #artRaveDubaihttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5411acfb347333945b8b4569 Real life ravers having fun in the sun! #happybirthdayIan #fighterhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5411ad3d347333545c8b4569 All my dancers inspire me everyday, but this is an extra special babyhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5411ad9b347333e95e8b4569 Get ready to watch me and Tony sing #cheektocheek LIVE on PBS Octhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5411ae34347333785f8b4569 What a beautiful desert night ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5411d8d388cb98f13d8b4569 We ate and enjoyed Hookah in the middle of the desert. The women gave us Henna, and we rode camels in the moonlight. The belly dancer was sensational. I'm overwhelmed by the kindness everyone has show us.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5411db1d65286339628b4569 Goodbye to you, in all your natural beauty. I love you Dubai Monsters, I will be back. This is a promise.��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5412cd2f347333c17f8b4569 #artRaveTelAviv get ready to #PutYourHandsUp The monsters at the hotel were so wonderful I wish I could have gotten more pictures with you. Thank You for the artwork, your spirit is so ARTPOP and I loved hearing you sing APPLAUSE!https://littlemonsters.com/post/541328b8347333a95f8b4569 Tonight we turned all our pain into a rave. Make art of your sadness, and your whole life will be a party of the future. #artraveIstanbul what an incredible crowd. ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/5418b95d36584876478b4af8 Goodnight babies , there will never be another fan base like you. #monster4life thanks for making my life so beautiful. Been posting as much as I can to share it with you. I wish you all the blessing I feel humbled to experience. ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5418bfdc88cb9814128b4569 Ela Greece. The Goddess of Love is here. Get ready to rave Olympus. #artraveAthens ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5419c71d88cb98d4288b4569 Hello, Greecehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5419ca48d736888a718b4aad Ta Filakia Mou - Aphroditehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5419cb1c1fc1e693018b4573 Bathtime. "The Royal Suite" fit for a Goddess, or you know, a downtown New York gal with big dreams, and a lotta nerve. ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5419d514347333f2778b4569 Thank you to Turkish designer ZEYNEPTOSUN for my beautiful dress, arrived this morning for my departure from Istanbul. He also designed the pink skirt I wore to arrive in Greece. Thank you darling, I felt so beautiful. ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5419d82b6528637f0a8b4569 And look what arrived in Athens! EAU DE GAGA ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5419d8af88cb98b8398b4569 This shower ain't too shabby either.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5419db23652863d52b8b4569 Aphrodite Lady Shower Greekini, feeling frisky. #Venus��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5419dc2188cb98805e8b4569 Thank you for the beautiful warm welcome Athens. We come in the spirit of love, music, and to celebrate your beautiful history. Where classical art began. We belong together. #ARTPOP #artraveAthenshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5419dffb88cb98420a8b4569 Never let a soul bring you down, all it takes is a little self-love and confidence to bring your strength right back to the surface. Where is belongs. #ARTPOPhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5419f838347333234e8b4569 #CheekToCheek available now in some countries! BUY or PRE-ORDER: http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheek Photo by @stevenkleinstudio from inside album packaging ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/541ad86d88cb9888238b4569 What a kind Hotel The Grand Bretagne, welcoming me with a Bronze white chocolate Kariatida and matching Macaroons and chocolates, the female powerful support columns dating back centuries of architecture, most famous in Athens on the porch of Erechtheion on the Acropolis.https://littlemonsters.com/post/541b0ce988cb98a16c8b4569 #artraveAthens Here We Go.https://littlemonsters.com/post/541c65f365286389218b4569 Like many who inspired and came before us, tonight we put ART in the front ⚡@jeffkoonsstudio #ARTPOPhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/541c67811fc1e6857d8b4569 I will always be stronger than the current I swim against. #ARTPOP #artRaveAthens #OlympicStadiumhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/541c95986528637c6d8b4569 A massive crowd that sang EVERY SiNGLE WORD to ARTPOP. I was utterly speechless at their love for this album. The message of ARTPOP grows more everyday, the freedom. Mark my words littlemonsters, our fanbase is stronger than ever.https://littlemonsters.com/post/541cae2e652863a57b8b4569 Sas Agapo Athens, an #artrave I'll never forget.https://littlemonsters.com/post/541d99d534733317698b4569 Off to see my baby on Brussels #TonyGaga #CheekToCheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/541d9ab91fc1e6e4788b4569 Stopped by Music Machine Records in Athens to pick up some vinyl and give them a gift but they were closed ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/541deb16652863cd038b4569 So I did some good old fashion street team promo on my own, hope they love it! ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/541debd988cb9808528b4569 Cheek To Cheek, Out Worldwide Sept 23!https://littlemonsters.com/post/541ded2e1fc1e6f9638b4569 Just a little Brussels baby. Whisky Ginger and #CheekToCheek echoing throughout the halls of a candlelit bar. Heaven, I'm in Heaven. ������https://littlemonsters.com/post/541e00406528634d0e8b4569 In the next 48hrs #CheekToCheek will be out everywhere worldwide. I couldn't be more excited to have made an album with the legendary Tony Bennett.��https://littlemonsters.com/post/541f45991fc1e667198b4569 Me & Tony did a lovely interview today w/ @RichardAArnold on "Good Morning Britain" @GMB Airs SEPT 26th in UK! #CheekToCheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/541f51ee1fc1e606528b4569 Can't wait to wear this tonight, most beautiful dress I've ever worn! ❤ @brandonvmaxwellhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5420521f88cb9851538b4569 Today is the best day of my life. Singing with Tony Bennett in Belgium on the eve of our Jazz album release, wearing a dress made by my best friend @brandonvmaxwell. #CheekToCheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5420792c347333ab5b8b4569 #CheekToCheek is out in US, Canada & Mexico in 45 Minutes! Here's Tony and me at our international press conference, just hours before we played for thousands in Brussels beautiful outdoor Grand-Place! The audience was magical, and we are so very happy.������https://littlemonsters.com/post/5420e60188cb988f108b4569 Popping Champagne and counting down till #CheekToCheek Me, Starlight, my trumpet player Brian, Steve on Sax. We've been friends for almost ten years, and boy have these Rivington Rebels come far. Our ❤ still burning strong, while we basque in the glow of legendary Mr. Tony Bennett.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5420e80e652863e20b8b4569 About to hit the stage! #artRaveAntwerp In case you haven't already, buy #CheekToCheek now: http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5421c2b4652863e9158b4569 Hey Monsters! It's time to mobilize our family and spread 'Cheek To Cheek' as much as possible! For the next 72 hrs, post the purchase links and Bang Bang video, send to your friends and family. Let's spread love to world with this swinging' music!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5425bbf72338891e4b8b4bf8 Just getting ready for another JAZZY DAY! Good morning monsters! #HausWorkhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5426b2e30fc40f201b8b45d2 Getting ready for another hard day of work. Off to #artRAVEHerning. Can't wait to see my fans, and some monsters outside hotel in Amsterdam!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5426b4df2f62736e108b482f Pointing at the vinyl player, cooing "Mommy turn that vinyl over!" Ella sings "I've Got a Crush on You" on the other side!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5426b71fd73688001b8b4874 Get ready for my exclusive interview with BreatheHeavy.com Talk to you soon Jordan @breatheheavycomhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5426b94788cb98b7548b4569 #HausWork getting cheeky during makeup! Leaving Amsterdam, can't wait to see the fans outside hotel!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5426ba55347333e21d8b4569 Almost ready. Just time to choose which girl I'm wearing today. Italian Curls? I think yes. I feel best singing jazz with that hair. So free.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5426bbd034733377258b4569 A painter loves their palate, like Jazz. The more colors the musicians can find with each note. The better. For me Jazz singing is like watercolors. They bleed a little different everytime.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5426bc4dcfe867cb2f8b47d9 Chose my dress for the day! With a big thumbs up from Bobby Campbell my manager. Side by side, every minute. He's my teammate! @bobby_campbellhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5426c18d88cb98b37a8b4569 Almost ready! I love getting dressing up nice for my fans, to show them how much I love them. They've been waiting outside hotel for 3 days! ❤https://littlemonsters.com/post/5426c49e88cb989f2e8b4569 Almost ready!! I feel like Grace Kelly! #CheekToCheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5426c696cfe86722308b4942 All ready to say farewell to The Dam! #JazzPunk can't wait to ��u monstershttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5426c88265286349528b456a Off to the races!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5426cde1652863785d8b4569 Time for #artRaveHerning #hauswork "it's been a hard days night, and I've been working like a dog" - The Beatles @taraesavelo @faspirashttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5427005e88cb9810638b4569 #gagadaily Q & A going up now. Post it @emmac_94 ! #HausWorkhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/54283ea51fc1e6aa0b8b4569 I've never been happier. Just like these Italian Curls on my head Jazz Is My Roots. And I'm back, baby! #CheekToCheekOutNowhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542875b3347333206a8b456a Available now on AmazonMp3 for 5.99 #cheektocheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542881ee1fc1e638678b4569 Cheek to Cheek out now with EXCLUSIVE track 'Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down' Buy Here: http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5428865188cb98bf6c8b4569 Goodnight little monsters. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't believe you're real sometimes. Thank you for all the gifts of love you've brought into mhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5428a77088cb9875248b4569 ...my life. ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/5428a811347333ad318b4569 Out-takes from my shoot for Yahoo! Style Photos By Alex Dolanhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/54292678d73688f6328b456c Miss Asia is being very cute today! Look at that wonky eye, she looks like a cartoon character. My new nickname for her is Monmushkhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542926f69c07659d168b498a Monmushk: a word combining monkey and babushka! Oh my little girl I love her!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5429274336584819548b47fd Off to Sweden on the bus! #artRaveStockholm what a great show tonight in Oslo! Haus party on the bus! #cheektocheek style !https://littlemonsters.com/post/5429ed411fc1e60e7b8b4569 The @Starbucks Edition of #CheekToCheek with Exclusive Cover is out now!https://littlemonsters.com/post/542ab88a88cb980d388b4569 #artraveStockholm what an outrageous crowd. Sweden makes me feel so proud.https://littlemonsters.com/post/542b3a331fc1e6932d8b4569 It's a late night for the Haus tonight, love you monsters. Miss being #cheektocheek with Tony.https://littlemonsters.com/post/542b3c6988cb98db758b4569 Has a beautiful night in Sweden. the fans were especially loving to one another and extremely free. You are every night. But something out their about Stockholm!https://littlemonsters.com/post/542b630188cb98c5278b4569 References }} Category:Little Monsters (website)